A World on the Edge
by InAGardenByMyself
Summary: At the base of the destruction of Cybertron was a lack of energon. This story follows the family of those affected first, the miners. Featured are mostly OCs but canon characters are to come.
1. Sisters

Before there was war, before there was all of the carnage and the besieged planet that the civil war left in its wake, there was a Cybertron full of life. Beneath the crust were rich ores of energon that fed the bustling world. In the capitols there were politicians that, though they argued, they all argued for the better of the people they presided over. There were schools, Sparkling Wells, and laboratories burgeoning with improvements for the future.

At one of those Sparkling Wells, a towering figure stood in the waiting area. His helm was adorned with massive 'antlers', spikes that sprouted to the sides and turned upwards. These were a birthmark of his lineage, he was a miner. Not just any miner, however, this mech owned and ran the entire mining operation in the northern hemisphere of Cybertron. He did not normally stray so far from the countryside, but today he found himself deep in Central City, his sparkmate and their son by his side. The tall mech was obviously nervous, though his sparkmate just looked proud. They had been waiting a stellar cycle and a half for this day and it was starting to become obvious. Her chest-plate was beginning to swell slightly, as her own spark was accompanied by two new ones.

"I'm getting two brothers right?" Little Brakecheck asked. His bright blue optics were wide with wonder and excitement. Both his father and mother looked down at him, a relaxed smile on her face and a worried expression on his father's. Before the big mech could answer, his sparkmate knelt down beside the boy.

"We don't know if they will be brother or sisters, but you are definitely getting two." She cooed, touching her helm to his. He grinned and playfully batted his own antlers against her forehelm.

"Dogleg? Caliper?" A familiar voice called out. Both adults turned their attention to the doctor's door, where a young medic stood, more focused on reviewing the holographic notes in front of him than looking for the expecting family. Excitedly, they approached him. It was the same medic that had assisted in their implantation. He looked up at them and smiled softly. "Oh, good you're here." He said shortly. It was his first appointment with a couple today, all his other patients had been bratty protoforms that liked to kick shin-plates.

"Good to see you again, Ratchet." Caliper chirped. Brakecheck popped around in front of her, giving the medic a small start. The maroon painted femme grabbed him by the shoulder, just before the young mech has a chance to trip over his own stabilizing servos and into the red and white medic. Dogleg nodded, concurring with his sparkmate. Anywhere but in front of his workers he was a mech of few words. Which is why Caliper was the one that represented the mines in Parliament.

"Yes, yes, good to see you too." Ratchet nodded, his processor already focusing back on the long list of work he had to do before the end of the day. His optics surveyed the information about the femme before him. _Okay, twins._ He waved them to follow him and led them to a room. "I will be right back with the infant protoforms." He informed them before activating the door to give the family some privacy. Dogleg let out a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"It'll be okay, Dogleg." Caliper comforted, her servo caressing his upper arm. "It's a simple process, and soon you'll be holding our new sparklings." While he knew she was right, he was still tense. New children meant more expenses.

"Caliper, I need to tell you something." His words escaped his lips before he could stop them. It wasn't the time or place to give her this news. But now it was out there, in the air and waiting to be revealed. Her optics widened a little, her processor whirring to predict what it is that he could be about to tell her. Instead of Dogleg's confession, the door opened. There was Ratchet and a nurse, each holding a slate grey bundle in their arms. Once the sparks were placed in them, they'd know the gender of their new sparklings.

"Are you ready, Caliper?" Ratchet chirped. This was his favorite part of his job. It was the most important, welcoming new life. He pulled a rolling table with six-inch railings over to the patient bed in the center of the room. Brakecheck had found the bed while his parents had been talking earlier and was sitting on the edge, swinging his legs. "Come on now, your mother has got to lay up here." Ratchet scolded gently.

"Dogleg, why don't you take him out to wait." Caliper suggested. With the excitement of seeing her new children, she'd already forgotten about the incomplete conversation. Seeing that energy of happiness on her faceplate pushed the worries down in Dogleg's spark. He nodded and picked up their son. Before he left with Brakecheck in his arms he touched his antler adorned helm to his sparkmate's. A silent message was transmitted, one only sparkmates can share. It was a warm jolt that told her of how much love he held for her and how proud he was. The smile on her faceplate only deepened.

With Dogleg and Brakecheck gone, Ratchet returned to business. An IV was set up, introducing a pain reducing synthetic. Normally femmes don't require any pain-killers but extracting twin sparks was too complicated not to take that precaution. The nurse stood across the bed from Ratchet, her servo gently resting on Caliper's arm. "Make sure to tell us if you start to feel any pain." She instructed.

Caliper nodded. She knew what was coming, she was already a mother after all. Ratchet gently folded back her chestplate's armor and pressed against the latch in the center of her chest. Her spark chamber opened up and exposed the somewhat overflowing spark. Beside her bright blue spark were two small green ones, pulsating rapidly.

"In order to create the least amount of stress on the mother's spark, we are going to have to extract them simultaneously." He instructed his nurse. She nodded and picked up the specialized tongs that were required for the task. The temperature of the sparklings had to remain the same during the transition, or they wouldn't be strong enough to inhabit their new little bodies. The tongs would replicate that warmth to prevent energy from being lost.

Carefully, oh so carefully, Ratchet readied his own tools and waited for his assistant to line up with him. If any pain were to occur, it would be in separation. Very gently, each set of tongs closed around the sparklings. Once they were adjusted to that new heat, they could be pulled away. As the sparklings were separated from her own spark, Caliper bit her lip. It was just a twinge, not enough to indicate anything was wrong but definitely more than Brakecheck had been.

The protoforms were already opened and ready to receive the little sparklings. The nurse carried her sparkling around the bed and waited for Ratchet to finish placing one in and then handed him the second. As soon as those little chestplates closed, the protoforms began to glow and hum. The metal took on characteristics of the parents and little points protruded from each little helm. One's plating turned a lime green and the other's a hunter's green. Both were little girls.

"It looks like you've got a pair of sisters here." Ratchet announced, turning and smiling at Caliper. The nurse closed the mother back up and removed the IV. "It'll be a couple of hours before you feel yourself again, so I'd recommend purchasing one of our pushcarts in the lobby." He advised, helping the mother rise up and stand. Caliper nodded, only half listening. Her optics were on her two daughters, sleeping over on the table.

"Could Dogleg and Brakecheck come back in?" She asked. Ratchet nodded and he and the nurse left. Families always deserved a few moments to themselves at the beginning of new life. Outside stood Dogleg. For such a burly mech, his midnight blue frame was trembling. Brakecheck, however, had no trepidation. He bounded into the room, jumping up on the bed and giving his mother a hug.

"Be gentle!" Dogleg scolded, coming in after his son. But Caliper just hugged the little mech back.

"Look at our little girls," She practically squealed. The father refocused on the new additions to his family. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "We've got to get started thinking about names."

"We do." Dogleg agreed. He picked up his two daughters and held them against his chest. "But for now we can just go home and rest. The train ride will be a long one if we wait long enough for them to wake up." He chuckled.


	2. Problems

Dawn arrived at the quarry, the pink light illuminating all of the steel beams, pumps, lifts, et cetera. A whistle blew and the sound of a lift creaked through the air. Night shift was ending. Up above the mining outfit, a small home was nestled into the cliffside. Inside, Dogleg was already up and about. This morning was going to be special, it would be the first day that his daughters would be joining him for the morning report. They had finally finished their formalized schooling in the city and were old enough to be safe around the mines. A smile was clear on his faceplate as he thought about it.

"Morning Father." A deep voice came from the hall. Brakecheck was also up and ready to go, though he had, of course, been working in the mines alongside his father for a while. "Would you like me to go wake up the femmes?" The orange and white mech asked. Dogleg nodded.

"We don't have much time before the morning shift comes in and I know my day-foreman doesn't like me stepping on his stabilizing servos." He chuckled.

"You know I don't mind you stopping by Father." He rolled his optics as he receded back down the hall to find his younger sisters. Their room was still dark, which didn't surprise him. They had only just come home from schooling and those that lived in the city did not rise near as early as this. As he entered the room, the light turned on. Laying out on their stasis stands were the twins, all grown up. Their antlers had grown a bit, though not to the extent of either their father or brother.

"Time for the Dawn Report." Brakecheck cheered. His exuberant 'good morning' was met by two begrudging green stares. "Aw come on, it's the family business."

"We knoooowwww." His lime green sister, Hornet, groaned. She sat up and rubbed her optics. "But why does the family business have to start so early?" Her dark green twin, Huntress, slumped up to a sitting position on the edge of the stand.

"Stop moping and get a move on." Brakecheck rolled his optics and left the room. Had he been that whiney when he'd come back from school?

A few clicks later and the family was progressing down the cliffside. Dogleg and Huntress were in the lead, while Brakecheck escorted Hornet close behind. The two mechs had agreed earlier that each femme would have to be specifically protected. Ever since the mines had run dry in the South, many Con miners had relocated and with the tense atmosphere of limited resources, the bots did not trust them. Dogleg had even called his cousin in from the city to help out around the mines and keep a watchful optic out. Down at the main lift into the mines, Dogleg's cousin was waiting. He was transformed into his vehicle form, a large front-end loader.

"Good morning, Thunderhoof!" Dogleg called down, waving his servo high. Thunderhoof transformed back into bot-mode and waved back.

"Youse are a little late." He noted, glancing over his extended family with his red optics. His antlers stretched wider than Dogleg's though they only jutted straight out in a very geometric fashion. Dogleg's were much more curved and arched forward, optimal for bearing weight. The two blue mechs came from a long line of 'beast-bots', or bots who possessed the ability to scan organic life forms. Of course, Cybertronians haven't had to venture off Cybertron for millenia so the only organic scans available are the ones passed down through the generations. This left many families with organic traits like antlers or tails.

"Sorry, the scholars over here aren't used to the early wake-up." Brakecheck teased, nudging Hornet with his shoulder. Both femmes narrowed their optics at him.

"Yeah well I came from the city to help youse guys, not do the heavy liftin'." Thunderhoof gruffed.

"You're just tired, don't be so grumpy." Dogleg warned, extending his servo to his cousin as he approached. The two blue mechs clutched each other's fore-arms in standard masculine greeting. Thunderhoof's optics narrowed but a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah, guess yore right. Bein' night foreman is startin' to wear on me." Thunderhoof lied. He _could_ come clean and say he resented having to get his servos dirty. In the city his outfit was massive, so there was no shortage of bots or cons willing to do the dirty work for him. He had been tempted not to respond when his cousin had reached out to him, but family is family. Blood always comes first, just because Dogleg didn't engage in the darker family business didn't mean he didn't deserve a hand. "I'll leave you to your morning rounds, there's a stasis pod callin' my number."

"Caliper should be still resting, she just came in from Parliament late last night." Thunderhoof just nodded at his cousin, optics already droopy in anticipation.

Once the extended family had left, Dogleg swept his arm, directing his children's attentions to the main lift. The family boarded and began their descent. The deeper they went, the darker it became. Brakecheck flipped a switch and interior lights flickered on. After about a minute, the lift came to a stop at the first level. Brakecheck walked out first, directly up to a massive computer.

"This is where we record all of our data; how much energon is extracted in a shift, where it's sent off to, how much is sent, you get the idea." He explained. Everyone crowded around the computer while Brakecheck pulled some records up as an example. Dogleg double checked the surrounding area and quickly walked over beside his son.

"Can you pull up the file? We've got a few moments to fill them in." He murmured, still wary that the next shift would be starting very shortly. Huntress and Hornet looked at each other with concern. As far as they knew, they had only been brought to the mine for a tour.

"What's going on Father?" Hornet asked quietly, following her father's example. Different screens were popping up and going away on the computer screen; Brakecheck's digits were flying across the controls.

"We are on the verge of a crisis." Dogleg explained. As he spoke a file appeared on the screens. "Our energon mines are very nearly dry. Only Brakecheck, Thunderhoof, and I have access to this information. I've told your mother, but she has only just gotten back from Parliament, it will take a few cycles to bring the council members back together." The numbers on the screen corroborated the information he was explaining.

"Father, the loss of energon is destroying the cities in the south." Huntress whispered, her processor whirring with the nightmarish possibilities. "There has already been a lot of talk about war over the little that remains. Parliament must hear about this now."

"We are trying. That is why I wanted to bring you two into this. You are freshly educated and know the culture of the city. But you also have experience growing up here. You two are to go travel with your mother tomorrow."

The two fembots looked at each other. Yes, they were grown physically, but respect on Cybertron was based on experience and position more than age. Two fems from the mines would not immediately garner support. A warm tingling revved up the sister's sparks. Subconsciously they were lending energy to each other through their bond as twins.

The bots startled when the lift activated. The day crew had arrived. Brakecheck quickly backed out of the classified files and erased his history so no one would find out through being overly curious.

"Go home, talk to your mother. Brakecheck will get you the information you will need for a presentation after his shift tonight." As Dogleg spoke he placed a servo on each of his daughter's shoulders and squeezed softly. He knew that things would escalate very quickly. There was already a mech in the south that had taken the name of Megatron, after Megatronus Prime. Clearly he took himself seriously enough to be dangerous to the cities in the north. The first target for more energon would be the mines and that meant that his family would be in danger. "Above all, be safe always. Keep this to yourselves and your mother." Both fems nodded.


	3. Escalation

The news broke before Parliament was able to reconvene.

"Mother, are you receiving these reports?" Hornet asked as the three drove closer and closer to the city limits.

"Yes." Caliper replied, her voice tight. Her processor was whirring with all the different scenarios that she was bringing her daughters into. Fortunately, the civil protection officers would be guarding the Parliament building. So as long as they could get to the steps, she could get them inside where safety was a guarantee.

"Do you think Father and Brakecheck will be okay?" Huntress asked quietly. They had received word right after they'd left the mines that there was a type of strike going on.

"Remember, they have Thunderhoof as well." Hornet reassured. "The three of them will be able to keep everything peaceful."

The city was rising into view, getting closer and closer. The three femmes stayed silent the rest of the drive. As buildings began to surround them, Hornet and Huntress drove a little bit slower. Realizing that her daughters were falling behind, Caliper transformed to bot-mode and waited for them. Noticing their mother, Huntress and Hornet followed suit.

"Everything ok, girls?" Caliper asked, one optic ridge raised with concern. She was slightly shorter than her two daughters, so she looked up at them a bit. Hornet looked around, then back at her mother.

"Don't you hear how quiet it is?" She asked. Huntress' servo switched out with a mining pick, her attention focused on her surroundings. "All these streets seem abandoned."

"We need to keep moving." Caliper instructed. Her daughters were right to be on the edge. The whole world seemed in a precarious balance and they were about to walk into the heart of the conflict. "Keep close together and do not let anyone get between us."

"Yes Mother." Huntress and Hornet replied in unison. The three transformed back into vehicle mode and continued forward.

The Parliament building stood in the heart of the city. The crowd was massive; the civil protection officers had been backed halfway up the stairs. In the center of the steps stood a massive silver mech. While he was conventionally handsome, even from afar there was a wild danger to his presence.

"We need to get you inside, Mother." Huntress spoke softly. "But the whole front of the crowd are mechs from the South." Those would be the ones to provide trouble. Bots from the south had been going the longest on rationed energon. Hornet took up post behind her mother and Huntress took lead. Slowly the three femmes made their way toward the steps. As they went, they drew more attention. No one tried to touch them, fortunately. But both Huntress and Hornet were prepared in case someone did. Brakecheck had taught them self-defense from when they were small. Growing up surrounded by burly mechs, it was a necessary skill to have. Bots gave them space, as the locals recognized Caliper and the whispers of her identity spread through the crowd.

The large silver mech turned and did not move to let them through. "Lady Caliper." He grunted, his optics narrowed with disgust.

"Move." Huntress instructed, her voice booming enough for those around to hear her request. Caliper touched her daughter's shoulder and stepped around her. Caliper extended her servo in greeting to the stubborn mech.

"I apologize, as you can recognize, this situation is tense. You are?" She asked. The mech ignored her outstretched servo and leaned closer.

"My name is Megatron. I have come a long way to be heard in Parliament. I have the voice of the People." As he spoke his last sentence he leaned back and raised his voice. A large majority of the crowd cheered. A crooked grin cut across his well-scarred faceplate. His optics focused back on the femmes, looking for approval. A spark of annoyance passed between Huntress' and Hornet's twin connection.

"Of course." Both daughters were obviously surprised by Calipers decision. "You may come with us, I will ensure that your voice is heard and considered." Despite their surprise, Huntress and Hornet followed their mother and the Southern mech into the Parliament building. Inside, Caliper turned to the three.

"You three will be seated in the gallery. I must go meet with my contemporaries but I will make sure to hold an open floor so you may voice your ideas." She reassured Megatron. "Please keep together." And she was gone, leaving the three to deal with the awkward atmosphere.

"I assume you two know where the 'gallery' is?" Megatron spoke up, looking between the sisters. Hornet grimaced, and began to walk in the opposite direction that her mother had. Huntress waited for Megatron to move, but he was waiting to follow her.

"We going to go?" She finally asked, frustrated. He nodded and they walked. Hornet was speaking to an officer by a doorway. From the room echoed the cacophony of full occupancy. Once she saw the silver and dark green figures of Megatron and Huntress, she waved them closer.

"Officer...Chase," Hornet began to explain once they were within earshot, "Says that this is the entrance to the Gallery." Huntress and Megatron followed her into the room. The crowd outside looked sparse compared to the concentration of bots in the gallery. Fortunately, Megatron was tall enough that he was still easily visible from the bench. Those around them became silent and wary as Megatron approached. He was obviously a gladiator, a bot that would fight for entertainment. But locally, those fights were not legal. It was a sport looked down upon, as fighting was not outright beneficial to the community. Many muttered and turned away.

Of course, Megatron noticed, but he was here for more important things. He had grown up in underfunded slums, a victim of the intense caste system that existed even to some degree in the North. With the Energon shortage, his community was devastated. Even with the wealth that prize-fighting would bring.

There was no available seating, so the three found a place to stand in the back corner of the room.

"Why are we standing so far back?" Megatron growled, his arms crossed. Huntress scoffed and rolled her optics.

"Have you not seen yourself?" She asked. She inherently did not like him. Even though she was young and unfamiliar with any kind of poor life, she could practically smell his violent streak. "You're a mountain. You can't stand in the middle or front of the room or you'll block the proceedings."

Megatron's lip twitched. How dare she talk down to him? She was barely grown and her plating was still pristine. She had never known a true hard day's work. A true politician's daughter. If his plan worked he would happily place her in a position to taste his position in life. And if it didn't work, he'd be willing to fight for it.

Caliper appeared on the stage. She walked to her seat, followed by the rest of the available Parliament members. Huntress, Megatron, and Hornet sucked in a breath simultaneously. It was about to begin.


	4. Revolution Part I

"We now call this room to order!" An old, ragged voice rang out. At the center of the stage stood an ancient bot, his armor deep reds and purples. What looked like a metallic beard stretched from the bottom of his faceplate to his midsection. When only half the room died down, another mech on the stage stamped his stabilizing servo into the ground.

"SILENCE!" The younger blue mech shouted.

"Thank you, Sentinel." The older mech said softly, noticing just how annoyed Sentinel was. But it was not his primary concern, the emotion of a young and able mech. He needed to provide a venue for constructive discourse, something rarely seen within these walls anymore. For a very long time, Cybertron had been, for the most part, at peace. Now great calamity was upon them and he was the Minister of Parliament. The room was now silent, everyone was expecting an answer. Alpha Trion took a ragged breath. "Good morning. I know everyone here has been made aware of the news. We have convened to receive input and discuss the solutions we might have available."

In the back of the gallery, Megatron's grip tightened. The elder barely seemed upset about the situation. Huntress was watching him out of the corner of her optic, but Hornet was more focused on her mother. She had memorized the numbers and the math Brakecheck and her father had shown her. This was not going to go over well, especially since there was still no word back from the southern mines.

"Lady Caliper, you have specific information. At this point, how long do we have before the mines are run completely dry?" Alpha Trion asked, turning the room's attention to the stout maroon femme. Her blue optics seemed tired. For one more moment, only she and the other members of Parliament would know the absolute truth.

"We have been coming down this road for a very long time." She began. Both Hornet's and Huntress' optic ridges furrowed. "But we are now in crisis. Our energon mines are running dry." Immediately the room erupted in sound. Caliper raised her servos. "Please!"

Sentinel stepped up to command quiet again, but blasts silenced the room instead. Attention was drawn to the back of the room, where Megatron stood, his blasters still smoking. Everyone's optics were wide, their mouths agape. Crumbs fell from the ceiling where there were two new skylights.

"I apologize for the aggression, it just seemed like you might be losing the room." He crooned, smirking. Huntress' servo had already exchanged for a pick, swung back just in case. Megatron cast her a side glance and tut-tutted with a slight shake of his helm. "Don't do that dear." He whispered. He turned his attention back to the room. "Now that I've regained everyone's attention...I don't believe Lady Caliper was finished speaking."

Caliper's optic twitched, but she nodded with understanding. Not a one in the parliament were issued something as lethal as blasters, the only way Megatron could have gotten them was on the black market. They were even illegal in the arena. Nevertheless she had to remain calm. A panic would cause even more harm. The civil protection officers would be there in a moment anyway to quell the disturbance.

"Thank you, sir." She spoke through gritted teeth. "As I was saying, our energon mines are rapidly being depleted. Our mining district is searching for new veins, but we cannot rely on hope alone. For years now, we have been researching an artificial energon, but we don't have a successful recipe yet. So, we will begin by rationing."

No one spoke. No civil protection officer had come in yet, but they must have certainly heard the blasts. The doors to the gallery were closed. As Megatron had planned.

"But Lady Caliper, how should we reasonably ration out to an entire planet?" He asked, moving forward through the aisles.

"Well, fortunately, our stores are not depleted, and with the assistance of those in the Southern Hemisphere-" Caliper began.

"The Southern mines are dry." Megatron cut her off, waving his servo dismissively. "Try again." His red optics scrutinized every single one of the ten parliament members.

"Who do you think you are?" A very pale green Parliament member asked, stepping forward. Megatron aimed and fired his blaster, taking the outspoken mech from two arms to one.

"My name is Megatron. I am here as a voice for those you all tread upon." He was now down in front of the stage. An effortless jump and he was towering above them all. "I was raised in the pits of Kaon. Born to a life of poverty and indifference. Now is the time to rise up. We are all equals in our need for energon. Where we become unequal..." He paused to look down at the groaning mech. "Well, I am the one with the gun."

Huntress gritted her teeth. He was actually joking! He was clearly not afraid to fire upon the parliament, and her mother was right behind him.

"I believe that the answer is simple. Those that deserve the energon will be the ones that get it. A merit-based system rather than one based on birthright." A few helms in the crowd nodded. Even in a city as wealthy as Central City, there was a caste system.

"We need to get the doors open." Hornet breathed into her sister's audio receptor. Huntress nodded.

"You make your way to the stage, help the apprentices get the parliament members to safety." Huntress replied, her optics still trained on Megatron. Once Hornet had slipped down to the front, Huntress obviously stepped out into the aisle. She walked toward the door and rattled it, intentionally foregoing all subtlety.

"The door is locked, if you haven't noticed." Megatron's voice echoed. Was someone really trying to get out? Hadn't he made his point clear by shooting a mech already?

"I'm tired of hearing this whiney nonsense." Huntress exclaimed, turning to face the stage. Everyone around her took a step back, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. "Bots like you are all the same, wanting a handout for no other reason than it's easier than actually working." Megatron wasn't stupid. But he was young and passionate. In years to come he would learn to allow insults the slip away. In that moment, however, all he saw was an entitled princess dismissing HIS struggles. As though he hadn't scraped and fought for every bit of respect and money he had. He visibly grimaced and raised his blasters, firing three times.

When the smoke cleared, the doors were blasted open. Huntress had ducked off to the side a split second before the blasts had set the room free.

"What?!" Megatron snapped, confused just for a moment. A slamming door behind him turned him around. He was on the stage alone, as the Parliament members had fled with their apprentices. Fury coursed through him and Megatron leapt into the exodus. Most of the audience was gone, but a few remained. They did not seem frightened, but eager.

"You are right, Megatron." One tall, thin mech stepped forward. "I am called Starscream."

A smile curved Megatron's mouth. The day had not been a total waste.

"Huntress! Hornet!" Caliper shouted in the mayhem outside of the Parliament Building. Hornet had just been beside her, but the torrent of bodies had swept them all apart.

"Mother!" Hornet tried to yell back. She could see her mother, but the distance between them was growing. Just as the crowd began to spill out onto the main street, Huntress appeared from the front entrance. She immediately saw both her mother and sister and began to fight upstream. After just a moment, she had both their servos in her grip.

"We have to get home." Hornet practically screamed. "He practically sent bots after the energon left in the mines. We need to get home and help Father and Brakecheck."


End file.
